ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Another One Bites the Dust
CONTENT WARNING: INNUENDO (Against a scrolling red background with the Ugly NI, '70s style JuGo, and NHK logo, Takashi Edwards says "This is Public TV For Isuten, on viewer-supported JOTO-TV and JOIT-TV." PUBLIC TV FOR ISUTEN flips in, written in Kanji, along with the Ugly NI and '70s style JuGo.) Friday night. Quentin Queen walks up to a suburban-style house. The bald man with the beard takes one look and says, "So Miss Sakura Cobain lives here... I never dreamed I'd find her in such a place." He knocks on the door. Tamaki answers. He asks, "Who the hell are you?" Quentin says, "Quentin Queen, rhythm guitarist for Dragonslayer. Word of mouth led me to find out about your daughter's band. I'd like to give her something complementary." "Do it," Tamaki says, "but do it fast. It's past her bedtime." "Fair enough," Quentin says as he enters. As Sakura is sleeping peacefully, the door opens. Sakura wakes up and asks, "Who the hell are you?" "Funny you should ask," Quentin says. "Your father asked the exact same thing when I showed up. Quentin Queen, rhythm guitarist for Dragonslayer. I haven't much time here, so let's cut to the chase." Quentin then pulls something out of his backpack and says, "For you." Sakura just smiles and says, "Thanks." Before exiting the room, Quentin says, "No problem." He then leaves the house. Sakura unwraps her present. The present happens to be a 1985 VHS tape of Kombat Tour, a 1995 VHS tape of Live Invasion, a 2003 DVD of Battle of the Battlefield, and a 2004 DVD of Still Raining. Sakura says to herself, "Jackpot. Four Dragonslayer videos in one fell swoop! The Lovely and Wild Angels must've become famous among the metal community by word of mouth even before the first live show." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (OP: "Hopscotch of Love" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Today's episode "Another One Bites the Dust" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Saturday morning. Sakura wakes up and picks up her new VHS of Live Invasion. She inserts it into the VCR and is treated to the Dragonslayer concert at Mesa, AZ, as well as behind-the-scenes footage. The first songs, "Reign in Water" and "The Living Fields", captivate her, and she's hooked from start to finish. She just says to herself, "Wait until Rizuka finds out what I got from Quentin Queen." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- After she finishes eating her Cocoa Puffs, Sakura dials Rizuka's number, resulting in the following conversation. "Moshimoshi?" "Hi, Rizuka! You'll never guess what I got from the Quentin Queen." "Really? Well, what did you get?" "All four Dragonslayer videos at once!" "Wow! Lucky you. How did you get them?" "Word of mouth must've gone beyond our school and into the arena we call the music community." "And?" "Quentin must've thought we were the coolest new band around." "So?" "So he decided to visit my house out of the blue and dropped off those two VHS tapes and two DVDs, all of which were giftwrapped together." "What a way to honor a new band you think is going to be excellent." "Thanks. Sayonara." Tamaki appears. He asks, "Who was that?" Sakura just says, "Just a school friend." Tamaki just says, "Oh. OK." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura is waiting in the video store for Shugo. She arrives, wearing her brother's old clothes (again!) and a ponytail. "Hi, Sakura! What's up?" Sakura says, "Golden Week has been nice to me so far, save for that one attempted burglary of the Roxy Recording Studio. I just got a gift from Quentin Queen." "That's amazing!" Shugo says. "What did you get?" Sakura says, "Just two VHS tapes and two DVDs, which constitute Dragonslayer's complete live videography." Shugo asks, "So why are you here?" Sakura says, "Just shopping for BluRays, namely The Castle of Cagliostro and Speed Racer." Shugo says, "Cagliostro is in the ANIME section, and Speed Racer is in the FAMILY section." "Arigato." "Dou itashimashite." Sakura goes into the ANIME section and picks up a BluRay of The Castle of Cagliostro, then into the FAMILY section and picks up a BluRay of Speed Racer. She pays for both. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The Lovely and Wild Angels convene at the Roxy Recording Studio to rehearse for another demo, this time for another Shugo-penned song, called "Rock On, Guitar Hero". The rehearsal is interrupted after the first stanza by W. Benny Bara himself, who shows up looking like he had some serious news to impart. Sakura notices it and asks, "Why the long face?" "Pistols N Flowers will never be the same," Bara says. "I had to fire Mac Storeum for defending Backslash, and now Tough Rose Mackane resigned. That makes me the only original member left in the band." Sakura gasps. "My God... three gone in two days! Will you be able to replace them?" Bara says, "Hopefully, yes. But for now, PNF is undergoing its darkest hour. I hope I can steer my band back into the light." Then he leaves. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Eyecatch 1: Rizuka and Shugo are jamming when Sakura runs past them and grabs the microphone. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) (Eyecatch 2: The camera goes between Isuzu on her bass and Taiko in her drum kit and stops when Sakura with the microphone is in view. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Rick Araña has just learned that Quentin Queen had given the lead singer for the Lovely and Wild Angels a gift. He asks, "How did you find out about the band?" Quentin just says, "Some kids at Isuten Junior High must've passed the word on to their friends, and rivals must've heard about the new band, then I must've caught wind as I was passing the Roxy Recording Studio." "And?" "A couple of high schoolers were talking about the Lovely and Wild Angels, and I asked them to fill me in. When I found out that they were novices, I felt like showing their leader our hopes for their success. "So, I asked who the leader was, and they said her name is Sakura Cobain, with no relation to the late leader of Nirvana." Rick just smiles and says, "Just curious." Quentin says, "David Hannah and George Lombardi know. I already told them, and they said it was all right." "Well, that's good," Rick says. "We don't want any trouble within Dragonslayer." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura is watching her DVD of Isuten Junior High's performance of Bullitt when her dad comes in. "Is everything all right?" "Sort of," Sakura says. "Pistols N Flowers is falling apart, but I'm actually enjoying this DVD." "Just checking," Tamaki says before letting her finish her movie in peace. Sakura is amazed at the realism employed, especially with the Ford Mustang and the Dodge. Shugo had told her that a Ford Mustang and Dodge Challenger were built singlehandedly as props by the mechanics who had gotten the plans off the Internet. The entire play was staged at the McQueen Racetrack, an auto racing venue with a stage in the center for plays with cars in them. In the pit area is an entry and exit on and off of the stage for cars to get on to. As such, the stage is made of a hard material, kinda like the one you see in showrooms at car shops such as Toyota of Isuten and Taro Ranbo Nissan. Shugo and the actor playing the guy the title character is supposed to chase both received driving lessons prior to the production, so it's not a surprise they didn't crash their cars. Sakura says to "I can't believe they were able to recreate those cars and the tension of it all." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- As Shugo goes through the VHS and Beta tapes in her room, she can't help but wonder what would happen to Pistols N Flowers now that three of its key members had left. As she contemplates the consequences of the departures, "Kokoro no Honesty" plays in the background. As the song fades out, she stares long and hard at her double VHS tape of Use Your Allusion: World Tour 1992 in Tokyo and says, "Please... please don't break up." Then she breaks down crying. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- As the sun starts setting, two young men show up at the Roxy Recording Studio. Obviously they want to speak with W. Benny Bara. And sure enough, just as they arrive, he emerges. Bara asks, "How ya doin', boys? And who are you?" One of the young men says, "The name's Jo Futanari. The guy with the short black hair is called Tomi Shushin. We came to join your band." "Great," Bara says. "So what positions do you play?" Tomi says, "I was once the bassist for the Understudies." Jo says, "And I play the drums." "Good," Bara says. "You're hired. Check back on Monday at 5 for rehearsals." "Arigato!" As the two leave, Bara says, "What luck! I finally get Japanese people in my band just as I'm about to really kick things off with Venezuelan Democracy here in Japan." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- A light rain starrts falling as Sakura strolls down Mokuten Higashi Avenue to the studios of Public TV For Isuten. Takashi Edwards sees her and asks, "What are you doing out here in the rain, Sakura?" Sakura says, "I just felt like stopping by." Takashi says, "Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Sakura says, "I just wanted to let you know that once I know when the first performance of the Lovely and Wild Angels kicks off, I'll stop by to let you know." Takashi says, "Sure. I'll be sure to tell the guy in charge of the community events the vitals of that performance." "Arigato." Sakura then heads back home. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Paul Rivers, "Tough Rose" Mackane, and Mac Storeum are meeting at the Quick Machines Hotel where the threesome was staying. Backslash asks, "So what do you guys want to do now that we're no longer a part of Pistols N Flowers?" Mac says, "I know what we can do!" Mackane asks, "What?" Mac says, "We can form a new band!" Backslash says, "Yeah, one that can beat Pistols N Flowers at their own game!" Mackane says, "A brilliant idea!" Backslash says, "But... we need a rhythm guitarist and a vocalist." "I can help." The threesome take a look at the open door to see a stranger standing there. Backslash asks, "How?" The stranger says, "I have played guitar for Gdansk and Drunken Youth, and I just happened to overhear your conversation." Backslash says, "How fortuitous of you!" The stranger asks, "So what'll we call the band?" Backslash says, "We're currently using the temporary name The Project, but you can select a name for us if you like." The stranger asks, "How about Velvet Beretta?" Mackane says, "A novel idea!" Backslash says, "Henceforth, this band shall be known as Velvet Beretta!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (ED: "Raw and Wild" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Next episode preview) KATO: Jesus! My band finally broke up! SAKURA: Don't worry about it, there's plenty of other bands who want a vocalist. KATO: Really? BACKSLASH: Hey, kid. You wanna join Velvet Beretta? SAKURA: Speak of the devil. KATO: I'd love to! SAKURA: Oh, hell! Why are you throwing your lot in with someone W. Benny Bara doesn't like anymore? Next episode: "The New Band on the Block"! We're coming live and loaded!﻿